stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Slush Invaders: The Series
Slush Invaders: The Series '''(or ''SI: TS ''or more commonly known as simply '''Slush Invaders) is a series remake of the original Slush Invaders created by Glidedguy in which Red Tiger has remade into a new series. The new series includes a multitude of new characters, locations, themes, villains and many more. Though it still keeps most of the original stuff to keep it 'fresh' for the original fans. The series will begin in May 11, 2026 '(which is the exact date of the Original's release back in 2011). The new remake contains 4 seasons for the moment, the 4th latest Season still being in production. New Stuff A remake of the Original by Michael Moy (a.k.a Glidedguy), the Slush Invaders: The Series contains new characters, places, bad guys and other cool stuff. However, for the sake of the original fans, the series still contains most, if not all of the Original stuff like the Blues and Drabs. Mostly, the most prominent difference between the Original and Remake is the addition of a hundred characters, each from different groups of Slush Fighters. (Alphabetized Slush Fighters From A to Z) The new places are mostly held in different episodes, some of the old locations, like Drillfield are remodeled to look modern and amazing. ''More Coming Soon... Sypnosis Welcome to Slusher, Tower and Wing, where all gifted students of every generation, shape, size and color come to test their skills to a better state. Here, you'll learn how to use your abilities, test out your limits and even learn advanced Slushilogy. Though this University is for the gifted, it also has the non gifted as well who have very unique abilities separating them from the others. This school is for all powered up fighters ranging from the age of 18 to 24. Although everything looks peaceful, there are times when we have to stand for our own sake, against other threats that uphold us, the dangers of the outside world is plentiful, our sanctuary can be threatened at any time, but so long as the heart of Slusher lives, the soul of this place, which are the Slush Fighters, shall defend it from harm, no mater what the cost. The story of the Slush Fighters and their adventures.... Begin! Story '''TBA Characters Slush Fighters * Standrew - The seemingly powerless leader of the Slush Fighters and head of all the other fighters. * Stick James - The hard knuckled administrator and alarm controller of Slusher who is the Co-Leader of the Slush Fighters. * Stedro - A Pro Gamer, especially at Smash Bros. A giddy yellow fighter who's power knows no limits. The only thing that he hates, is when he gets interrupted in playing his favorite game. * Sthang - The runaway Prince of the Phoenixians, lazy and a bit mischievous, he can still show that he's a valuable member of the group... even if he might doze off at times. * Stickhanh - A junior soccer player along with his buddy Stagar, very fast in his feet and can do high powered kicks with ease. * Sticorey - The Slusher area's local defender. Though he may look bulky, he has a soft spot for little animals and MiaStick. * Ben Stickobi - A Fierce Jedi Stick. Wields the world's first ever Lightsaber, though he may look like a professional Jedi, he can't use the force quite right. The father of the 'chosen one', Anakin Stickwalker, and the only one who can... get the pizza delivery guy's order before he gets to Slusher and the guy with a large nightlight. * Westick - A fired up Gunner, proving that he's just like his forefathers, due to their family's heir in being in the military, he can stand up for himself at the worst moments thinkable, though not in the case of being low on ammo. * Sthomas - A Comic book geek and Gaming nerd, though he looks like a 'loser' he's actually a 'winner' when his cape of awesomeness is worn. Be warned by his sudden spams of Hadoukens. More Coming Soon... Trivia * This is a remake of the original series created by Glidedguy in which this one is now created by Red Tiger.